1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle airbag support assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle airbag support assembly that is configured to position a vehicle airbag in a desired location, such as in a high-mounted location behind a vehicle dashboard.
2. Background Information
Various portions of vehicles are continuously being re-designed and modified to increase performance, reduce cost or weight, and/or comply with regulatory standards. For example, airbags are typically installed to protect passengers in the event of an impact. Airbags are operably connected to an airbag deployment system which typically includes a triggering device. The triggering device detects rapid changes in acceleration due to an impact event. Upon the detection of an impact event above a prescribed threshold, the triggering device sends a signal to the airbag deployment system instructing the system to deploy the airbag(s) in a vehicle.